L'Histoire qui ne sera pas racontée ( Levi x Erwin )
by Felixfelicitas12
Summary: L'histoire très personnelle de Livaï Ackerman jusqu'à la paix ratifiée au sein des Murs et le futur de sa relation singulière avec Erwin Smith. " Les deux hommes savaient communiquer entre les lignes " Une fiction rare et mature, d'une centaine de pages et publiée sur : eruri.jimdofree. com


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"3ème partie /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Analepses - Eucalyptus/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Le mois qui suivit se déroula comme prévu . Les équipes d'exploration continuaient leur progression , les rapports affluaient massivement au siège de Mitras et les autorités religieuses, nobles et militaires se réorganisaient doucement . La tension de ce remaniement politique d'envergure commencait à être palpable au sein du peuple et des décisionnaires, mais avait été envisagée par son initiateur, Erwin Smith. Il avait augmenté sa protection personnelle ainsi que celle de ses conseillers les plus proches et engagé une filature soutenue auprès des personnalités à risques pour devancer toute potentielle tentative de complot . Ses craintes étaient plutôt tournées vers l'extérieur : les infiltrations du passé au sein des Eldiens avaient-elles toutes été identifiées ? L'annonce de ce tournant sociétal pourrait-elle propulser la civilisation Eldienne dans un nouveau conflit externe avant même que la vérité ne soit exposée dans ces murs ? La limite géographique des territoires n'avaient pas encore été statuée sur la partie Sud-Ouest ni au-delà des mers, il ignorait de quelle superficie se profilait l'Empire Mahr ainsi que la distance qui séparait réellement les deux peuples . Bien que trois villages humains hors murs purent être mis sur pieds après le dispositif de reconquête progressive et l'élimination totale des Titans de l'île, ceux-ci ne dépassaient pas la capacité d'une centaine d'habitants . Les révélations après leur dernière Bataille à Shinganshina transmisent par les carnets retrouvés dans le sous-sol d'Eren Jäger sous-entendait le caractère perpétuel d'une crise internationale en dépit des dispositions prises par les différents souverains ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Un mauvais pressentiment grandissait jour après jour en lui, comme se sentant à l'aube d'un tout nouveau combat, d'une ampleur inégalée jusque là . Dans le même temps, il restait focalisé sur l'accomplissement de son rêve et continuait de souhaiter croire qu'il s'agissait là de la dernière bataille. Comme tous ses frères d'armes . span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Quoiqu'il advienne, Erwin avait fait le choix dès sa plus tendre enfance de consacrer son existence à la mémoire de son père . Cependant, l'âge aidant, il se demandait quelques fois si sa vie personnelle pourrait être teintée de sérénité et rencontrer une accalmie . Quelques années tout au plus, fut-ce même la dernière . /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Mais la guerre qu'il avait tant souhaitée pour rétablir la vérité était désormais là, et ne se mettrait pas sur pause indéfiniment. Jamais alors il n'aurait imaginé que d'autres être humains vivaient à l'extérieur du mur et de cette île . Les découvertes avaient dépassées ses espérances mais aussi, sa stupeur . /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Réécrire les manuels d'histoires eldiens, c'était là son but initial . Aujourd'hui, sa curiosité a précipité son peuple dans une guerre intestine dont il redoute les effets au-delà de ses visions . /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Les équipes exploratoires répandues aux quatres coins de l'île rentreront dans deux mois . Son amie et collègue Hanji lui recommande déjà de penser à la résinsertion de ses troupes pour deux tiers d'entre eux … Mais ce retour sera-t-il véritablement le dernier avant plusieurs années ? N'est-ce pas là une illusion agréable fournie par une génération entière de soldats épuisée ? span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span« em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Une vie normale…/em »/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Toujours plongé dans ses réflexions les plus obscures, le commandant se lève de son bureau et se dirige vers une petite bibliothèque acajou situé dans le renfoncement gauche de la pièce . Consultant l'heure tardive qui figure sur le mur opposé, il sort une petite clé de sa poche et ouvre la troisième vitrine pour se saisir d'un flacon ambré, de très belle manufacture . /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Dans une attitude lasse mais inquiète, il s'enfonce dans le canapé de velours émeraude réservé d'ordinaire aux entretiens avec sa hiérarchie. Son bras droit relevé sur son visage, il tente d'échapper aux lumières désormais trop fortes de la pièce puis vérifie d'un rapide coup d'œil avoir bien actionné le loquet de sa porte . Les rares moments que s'accordaient Erwin pour décompresser étaient souvent accompagnés d'un verre de rhum, d'une cigarette et d'une chemise débarassée de ces trois premiers boutons . Les pieds sur la table en bois massif, il passe en revue les étagères situées en face de lui, avant de sentir des cendres rouler sous ses doigts . Zut, il fumait encore en étant trop fatigué, ce qui lui avait déjà valu plusieurs chemises, draps ou coussins . En grattant les toutes nouvelles brûlures sur les stries velues du sofa, il repensait tout à coup à la dernière personne qui s'était assise là . /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"« Il y a si longtemps maintenant . » /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Cela avait surpris tout le monde, à commencer par les deux principaux intéressés . Il faut dire que sympathiser avec Livaï Ackermann n'était vraiment pas joué d'avance pour quiconque, mais d'autant plus compte tenu de leur passé commun tumultueux . span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span« em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Il a bien failli me crever le con…/em »/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Emprunt d'une mélancolie rare, Erwin se souvint de tout cette nuit là, seul dans son grand bureau austère; de ces moments fugaces et éphémères si étranges partagés avec cet homme durant toutes ces années . /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Etait-ce la perspective tantôt de ne jamais connaitre la saveur d'une vie classique, de ne jamais pouvoir expérimenter véritablement l'amitié ou l'amour dans ces destins habitués à la perte et à la désolation ? Il l'ignorait . Mais ces souvenirs en particulier l'apaisaient un peu . Ils lui rappelaient avoir aussi vécu des moments simples et agréables, en dépit de tout le reste . /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Un sourire nostalgique se dessine sur ses lèvres, il repense à leurs débuts, si difficiles. Peut-être était-ce une ironie du destin que d'avoir voulu réunir les deux plus grands espoirs d'Eldia dans ce rapport de haine réciproque... le saura t'on un jour ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Toujours est-il que lorsqu'il avait dévoilé à Livaï, ce 17 juillet 844, le stratagème qui avait été mis en place à ses dépends et ceux de Furlan et Isabelle, un simple regard avec son ami Mike avait suffit à mettre la totalité de ces sens en alerte . Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pensait véritablement y passer. Et l'idée de mourir autrement que de la bouche d'un Titan lui était insupportable . /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Plus tard lorsque son ami et lui s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans son bureau, ce dernier était encore sous le choc . /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; line-height: normal; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"« Tu as vu son regard… ? Et la façon dont il m'a mis à l'écart pour t'affronter . Je n'ai jamais vu ça Erwin. Un gamin que je dépasse de trois têtes, avec une telle force mais.. mais surtout cette fureur . Enfin tu as vu comme moi, sérieux . Tu penses sincèrement le contrôler ? S'il venait à se retourner contre nous ? Toi comme moi, savons que nous avons pu le maitriser dans la ville souterraine uniquement par la menace de s'en prendre à ses amis . Maintenant qu'il est seul…/span/emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" »/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; line-height: normal; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"« em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Tu me connais Mike. Je prendrai tous les paris. Et celui-ci, s'il s'avère payant, sera sûrement l'un des plus importants . Je sais déjà que mon discours n'y est pas pour grand-chose, cela n'a pas fonctionné et il y avait peu de chance que je puisse le mousser comme les autres. Mais c'est la proposition que je lui ai faite qui nous a évité à tous deux la mort : il veut régler ça entre lui et lui . Tant que son éthique personnelle reste inchangée, il sera maniable pour nos intérêts . »/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; line-height: normal; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"« … Alors nos intérêts aussi ne devront jamais changés . Je ne veux pas avoir à faire à ce gars si il n'est pas du même camp que le mien . Je te préviens » /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Et heureusement que Mike l'avait prévenu . En effet, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas souhaiter le recroiser. A leur retour, la totalité du Bataillon d'Exploration mais également des autres corps armés était au courant qu'un être humain venait de décimer une meute entière de Titans à lui tout seul, au premier jour de sa sortie hors des enceintes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Dans un même élan, le jeune bandit des sous-terrains venait d'être propulsé au rang de meilleur soldat de l'humanité mais également d'homme le plus craint des Murs . Erwin avait du défendre et cautionner son jeune prodige devant toute l'autorité militaire et politique durant des semaines entières. Des enquêtes parallèles avaient été menées sur son passé par la noblesse et l'institution religieuse, ne finissant plus d'alimenter les rumeurs et les bases de cette nouvelle légende urbaine . /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Le désarroi de l'homme qui avait tenté de l'assassiner n'en était que plus complet, et sa fureur plus grande encore. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Il avait suffit d'une seule soirée pour que ses conditions de vie soient à jamais fixées au sein du bataillon. Erwin se souvient encore du regard apeuré des jeunes recrues venues le chercher pour maitriser leur camarade . De retour de cette tragique journée, Livaï s'était précipité se laver du sang de ses amis et en retournant à sa chambre vers vingt heures, un camarade de chambrée avait récupéré l'oreiller de Farlan tandis qu'un autre avait réquisitionné son matelas pour rembourrer le sien d'une épaisseur supplémentaire . Il n'en fallut pas plus pour envoyer la totalité des occupants de son couloir à l'infirmerie, personne n'ayant réussi à le calmer . Sachant que lui imposer à nouveau sa présence était la dernière chose à faire pour sécuriser la situation, Erwin avait cependant ordonné que le jeune homme soit isolé seul dans une chambre près de celle des sous-officiers . Depuis, Livaï ne fut plus jamais assimilé à ses camarades autrement que lors des entrainements et expéditions, augmentant encore davantage les ont-dit à son propos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"L'investissement qu'Erwin s'appretait à faire le concernant s'annoncait long et pénible, mais nécessaire. Ce qu'il avait vu ce jour là ne pouvait plus lui faire douter du contraire . /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Les semaines suivantes, son exclusion avait grandi, augmentant les ressentis des recrues à son égard : admiration, crainte ou jalousie. Les conversations cessaient sur son passage mais cela ne le dépaysait pas tellement de son passé de bandit redouté de la ville souterraine. Déambuler comme un animal sauvage était sa vie de tous les jours, à l'exception qu'il y avait eu des amis et un foyer devenu chaleureux. Désormais, il lui fallait de nouveau réapprendre à faire cavalier seul comme jadis, dans un univers nouveau et normé./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Un jour en particulier, cette relation aux autres posa problème et entraina ce qui allait être le premier face à face seul avec Erwin . /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"De retour de l'entraînement, ce dernier s'était dirigé vers les douches communes vers dix huit heures. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIl n'y était pas retourné depuis sa promotion au grade supérieur qui lui avait donné accès à une salle de bain privative mais celle-ci refusait obstinément de lui livrer de l'eau chaude depuis la matinée. Souvent longuets à nettoyer et se débarraser de leurs équipements, les jeunes recrues tardaient à arriver au baraquement et Erwin espérait y croiser un minimum de personnes. Non pas qu'il soit pudique mais il n'était pas à l'aise avec les regards d'ordinaires insistants de ses collègues, vêtements ou non. Nombreux sont ceux qui s'essayaient à le comprendre ou percevoir un peu de son intimité pour percer à travers ce masque émotionnel de titane qu'il s'appliquait à porter depuis ses débuts dans l'armée. Il était depuis longtemps bien lasse de ces puérilités juvéniles. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"En arrivant sur place, il vit trois hommes qui semblait patienter sur le banc de l'entrée des douches. La mine défaite, il en conclu que les recrues pour l'essentiel étaient déjà arrivées et qu'il lui faudrait passer après tout le monde ou attendre le retour de Mike pour emprunter sa salle de bain . Semblant hésiter, un des trois jeunes hommes lui dit alors « em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Chef, si vous avez besoin des douches vous pouvez passer, nous attendons mais … ce n'est pas complet/em » /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Et comment . Les douches étaient désertes . Erwin se positionna sur la première à sa droite, souhaitant faire au plus vite. Il se déshabilla et actionna l'eau chaude lorsqu'il s'apercut de la présence d'une silhouette, quatres douches plus loin sur sa gauche . /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Livaï . « em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Je comprends mieux l'attente de ses camarades pour une douche collective …/em » /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Ainsi donc il les terrorisaient à ce point. C'était en deça de ce que Mike, Hanji et Dita lui racontait . /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Le jeune homme avait les deux mains plaquées contre la paroi carrelée qui lui faisait face, sa tête regardant le sol et acceuillant le jet d'eau sur ses cheveux . Le chef d'escouade comprit que l'eau qui parcourait son visage avait surement masqué le bruit de son arrivée . /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Les yeux toujours clos, le cadet ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre et Erwin eu du mal à se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il est vrai que ce garçon était impressionnant de curiosité. Jamais encore il n'avait croisé une personnalité aussi indomptable, intimidante et… difficile à manipuler ; même pour lui, l'expert au jeu d'échec et stratégie sociale. Bien qu'il comprenne son instinct de survie exacerbé du fait de ses origines, ses actes étaient imprévisibles de par leur gravité et spontanéité . Il lui faudrait être particulièrement attentif pour garantir la présence du bandit dans ses rangs au long terme. Son regard s'attarda sur son corps. Les goutelettes ruisselaient le long de ses mèches, chutaient le long de sa nuque crispée et parcouraient son dos développé . Il y avait longtemps que le savon en avait disparu et il s'étonna de la physionomie particulièrement musclée et saillante de l'homme de sept ans son cadet . Ce qui le surprit moins, c'était les multiples cicatrices qui parsemaient sa peau . Les tâches brunes traduisaient des agressions à l'arme blanche, sûrement de petits poignards ou lames . Tout à coup, son bras droit retomba mollement le long de son corps et il renversa sa tête en arrière, entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres pour respirer sous l'eau battante. Son supérieur resta quelques instants pantois, décontenancé d'y découvrir un visage éteint d'émotions. Cela lui donnait presque l'impression que ce dernier était apaisé, qu'il se ressourç style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"« em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"S'il faut lui fournir un sauna pour qu'il évite de trancher mes équipes…/em » /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"C'est en réappuyant sur son propre bouton d'eau chaude disposé le long du même mur qu'Erwin trahissa sa présence, les vibrations ayant été ressenties dans la main gauche de Livaï, toujours plaquée . Sa machoire se ferma alors durement et son œil droit s'ouvrit rapidement dans sa direction . L'homme blond d'une carrure imposante ne l'incommoda pas de sa présence plus longtemps, il voulait éviter tout conflit inutile. D'un geste rapide, il serra sa serviette autour de ses hanches et entreprit de quitter les lieux . Avant de se retourner, leurs regards se croisèrent. Un mélange mutuel d'appréhension bestiale, comme deux animaux acculés prêts à tous les scénarios . Ils se méprisaient profondément, tout en ne pouvant combattre cette curiosité réciproque pour les compétences extraordinaires de l'un et de l'autre. Les hommes qu'ils étaient ne pouvaient supporter d'être réunis dans la même pièce, mais les combattants qui les habitaient étaient admiratifs . Cette sensation paradoxale leur rendait toute interaction invivable et détestable . /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"Quarante cinq minutes plus tard, Hanji vint rejoindre Erwin durant son dîner au réfectoire, la mine grave : /spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Livaï s'était évanoui./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"Les malaises n'étaient pas rares après les entraînements dû à l'effort trop intense, tout comme les nausées et migraines, mais celui-ci n'était pas ordinaire et préoccupait la jeune femme, en plus de la révolter en premier lieu . Elle informa Erwin des circonstances de sa perte de connaissance : personne n'osant entrer dans les douches en sa présence, celui-ci fut trouvé inconscient étendu au sol sans qu'aucun de ses camarades n'osa le toucher ou le ramasser, ayant d'abord eu le réflexe d'appeler leurs chefs d'escouades respectifs. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Hors d'elle, elle avait convoqué tous les témoins après l'avoir conduit à l'infirmerie centrale./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"- « em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Vous pensez que je suis votre mère de substitution ?! Vous êtes où là ? Vous rendez-vous compte de la gravité de votre comportement, de laisser au sol un camarade tombé ainsi ! Les minutes comptent lors d'un choc à la tête, et quid de son rythme cardiaque ? Aucun d'entre vous n'a vérifié avant d'alerter vos supérieurs, vous êtes soldats bon sang !span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanVotre corps d'armée ne fait qu'un, la santé de votre voisin, c'est la vôtre ! Vous abandonne-t'on sur le champ de bataille ?! Expliquez moi ces enfantillages inexcusables et indignes !/em » /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Les jeunes gens se fondirent en excuses et lui expliquèrent leur hésitation réelle de lui venir en aide en le portant ou le touchant dans cette position de vulnérabilité, redoutant une réaction violente et disproportionnée de leur camarade ; ou pire, des promesses de représailles . Après explications, Hanji n'avait pu se résoudre à les sermonner avec autant de sévérité : elle reconnaissait la particularité d'avoir imposé aux jeunes troupes la présence d'un ancien criminel et certains avaient tout de même veillé sur l'homme au sol en les attendant, elle et Mike. Seulement, tous ignoraient depuis combien de temps Livaï s'était effondré . /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"Erwin soupira. Cette situation interne commençait à peser sur la cohésion du groupe et, in fine, sur l'application de la stratégie collective . Il avait cependant gardé pour lui le fait d'avoir croisé son subordonné plus tôt dans cette douche ; un certain sentiment de culpabilité flottant dans son esprit . Serait-il parti quelques minutes trop tôt ? Ce qu'il avait pensé être de la détente sur son visage était-il plutôt un début d'hyperventilation ou une chute de tension ? Il chassa ces idées d'un revers : il n'était même pas censé venir dans ces douches ce soir-là et devait cesser de se vouloir omniscient en toutes occasions . /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Poursuivant, la scientifique exprima ses réserves à son sujet après avoir procédé à des examens. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanC'était la première fois que le Bataillon d'exploration découvrait l'état de santé de Livaï après neuf semaines d'intégration à leur régiment : son problème inquiétant de circulation sanguine, ses carences profondes, son début d'anémie et sa structure osseuse en défaut de croissance. Hanji précisa à voix basse :/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"« em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Pour son âge et la longueur de ses membres, il devrait déjà mesurer 1m75 et atteindre 1m80 dans quelques années. Ce n'est pas un cas habituel d'arthrite ou de déformation musculaire. […] Malnutrition précoce/em. » /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Allons bon. Erwin qui pensait avoir repêché le salut de l'humanité se retrouvait tout à coup avec un embryon de difficultés médicales. Ses espoirs prometteurs se noyaient peu à peu dans son verre de cidre ébréché, à mesure qu'il voyait le liquide tournoyer sur lui-même tandis qu'il se resservait. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"Il repensait à sa patience et ténacité jusqu'ici durement conservée. Ces ronds de jambes à n'en plus finir auprès des autorités militaires et de cette noblesse qu'il détestait tant, pour lui sauver la peau. Quand bien même cet arrogant et ingérable personnage s'était montré capable d'une telle dextérité face aux Titans, quel intérêt long terme si celui-ci claquait dans ses pattes dans quelques années ? L'espérance de vie était dramatiquement basse dans la ville souterraine mais il avait espéré que l'homme en question dôté d'une force singulière ferait exception parmi ses congénères. Il repensait aux dispositions particulières en nombre qu'il avait déployé pour ce dernier, aux prix de toutes les interrogations de la part de ses collègues et supérieurs . Erwin ignorait s'il commençait à en vouloir davantage à Livaï ou à la vie elle-même d'ainsi fragiliser ses plans . Après le repas, il irait lui rendre visite au centre médical ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"La nuit était maintenant bien tombée et les couloirs devenus désert dans cette partie du bâtiment isolée. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"Une petite grille coulissante grinça et la silhouette massive du chef d'escouade s'engouffra dans l'ouverture . Seules restaient quelques torches et lampes à huile sur les chevets des malades . Prenant soin de ne pas réveiller les deux autres occupants de la pièce, il se dirigea vers le fond comme indiqué par sa collègue un peu plus tôt . Un mince rideau de toile bleu pastel s'ouvrit silencieusement et Erwin vint s'asseoir en retrait du lit, du côté droit . L'homme observé s'était réveillé de son malaise mais avait été endormi à nouveau avec des somnifères, ayant eu l'interdiction de retourner à sa chambre en vue des examens complémentaires du lendemain . Une perfusion lui avait été installée sur son bras gauche et, pour la saison encore chaude, un simple drap lui avait été remonté jusqu'aux épaules. Son collègue l'observait, muet . Il se demandait si il souhaitait le réveiller comme prévu pour l'interroger sur les conditions de son enfance et son état de santé réel, sans mensonges par omission . Pour la seconde fois ce jour là, son regard se promenait à l'insu du concerné . /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"La figure dégagée de ses cheveux, ses yeux clos révélaient de longs cils et des traits fins qu'Erwin n'avait jusqu'alors pas relevé . Il nota l'étrange cohabitation d'un corps rude, musclé et abimé avec ce visage bien dessiné, aux contours subtils, androgynes et gracieux . span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLe silence emplissait la pièce et seule sa respiration régulière mais faible rythmait la scène. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span« em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Quelle contradiction ambulante ce mec . Jusqu'à son physique ./em » pensait Erwin . Si il ne connaissait pas l'infernal caractère qui mouvait ce faciès, on pouvait presque s'imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'un homme comme les autres, ordinaire . /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"Écartant les jambes et s'enfoncant dans sa chaise, le chef joignait maintenant ses mains sous son menton, les coudes enfoncés dans ses cuisses, pour se concentrer sur la suite de son inquisition visuelle. Il observa ses doigts étrangement fins pour des poings mémorablement puissants lorsqu'il s'agissait de fournir des coups . Son nez également, semblait fragile tant il était fin et petit . Sa mâchoire était saillante et son coup musclé mais la forme de son visage était harmonieuse et étroite . Son buste, couché sur le dos, se relevait et s'abaissait avec une rigueur de métronome et Erwin se fit tout à coup la remarque que jamais alors il n'était resté en sa présence aussi longtemps sans hostilité palpable . Sans devoir anticiper son comportement ou craindre d'être transpercé à tout moment par un regard d'acier impénétrable. C'était à vrai dire reposant ; et du repos, c'est ce dont les deux hommes avaient incessamment besoin. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"Il remarqua alors l'entaille qui pourfendait sa lèvre inférieure suite à sa chute. L'infirmier y avait appliqué un baume pour accélérer la cicatrisation. Il s'expliqua enfin cette odeur proche de l'eucalyptus qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier depuis son arrivée. Cet endroit était définitivement parmi les plus calmes de l'enceinte et il songea que ses prochaines siestes pourraient bien avoir lieu ici, évitant le vacarme de son couloir habituel ou des salles communes. Erwin enfouit alors son visage dans ses mains, prenant une grande inspiration pour évacuer le stress de cette journée . Commençant à somnoler à son tour, il releva lentement la tête et attarda son regard sur les lèvres du jeune homme, perdu dans ses pensées . Celles-ci brillaient à la lueur de la lune nichée haut dans le ciel . /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Tout à coup, il remua dans un sursaut sur sa chaise : une sensation totalement étrangère venait de lui remuer le bas ventre et il sembla que sa tête tourna quelques secondes . Stupéfait et consterné, il réalisa qu'observer cet homme dans ce silence rare avait eu pour effet de déposséder la personnalité de Livaï de son corps ; ne le jugeant alors que par son enveloppe charnelle . Traversé d'un dernier spasme nerveux, il se refusait encore plusieurs secondes de l'admettre. Il l'avait brutalement trouvé désirable. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"Un sentiment d'horreur et de malaise remplaça aussitôt cette impression . Il devait être épuisé et il y a longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de rapports physiques, sa dernière aventure remontant à plusieurs mois avec une serveuse du district d'Utopia . /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Il se releva sans bruit et s'adossa contre la fenêtre pour rafraichir son dos . Remis de son égarement, il observait à nouveau le visage assoupi et les mots d'Hanji lui revinrent . « em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Malnutrition infantile/em »/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"En réalité, il ne connaissait rien de l'homme allongé sous ses yeux. Quelle genre d'enfance a-t-il pu avoir pour cumuler autant de symptômes cliniques ? Par quels traumas physiologiques et mentaux était-il passé ? Jamais encore il n'avait recruté dans les bas-fonds et il ne connaissait de cette réalité qu'une description théorique des conditions qui sévissaient sous terre . Que pouvait-il vraiment saisir de tout cela, lui qui toujours avait grandi à l'abri du besoin ? Avait-il surestimé son pouvoir de déduction et d'analyse ? Il y avait-il, dans ce mépris qu'il lui vouait, un péché d'orgueil ou d'ignorance ? Qu'eut pensé son père d'un jugement si hâtif en possession d'éléments si peu qualitatifs ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"[ … ] Comme subitement frappé d'une évidence, il s'affaissa le long du mur, le regard soudain confiant. Avait-il vraiment douté quelques heures plus tôt des performances exploitables de ce Livaï Ackerman ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Il repensait à ces titans décimés, aux prouesses techniques atteintes et se repassait en boucle les paroles de sa collègue durant le diner . Son regard scruta la silhouette, un sourire naissant . Cet homme, en dépit de cette hygiène de vie déplorable, avait relevé des exploits inégalés jusqu'alors, sans surprise aucune de sa part, dans l'indifférence la plus totale . /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Cela signifiait une seule chose . /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"L'ancien criminel de la ville souterraine n'avait pas encore atteint son potentiel maximal . /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"Erwin jubilait intérieurement . Ils s'en occuperaient. Sa nouvelle famille que deviendrait l'Armée de Paradis lui apporterait les conditions de vie optimales et le soutien médical dont il n'avait encore jamais bénéficié . Ensembles, ils décupleront les pouvoirs du meilleur espoir de l'humanité et son rêve de toujours verra ses chances de réalisation encore augmenter davantage . Cette visite, bien que sans interaction directe, aura été fructueuse . Harassé, nerveux mais satisfait, Erwin Smith quitta l'aile du bâtiment aussi silencieusement qu'il y était entré ./span/p 


End file.
